The Cat Woman
by halffictionalprincess
Summary: Remus Lupin tells the story of the time when Padfoot and Wormtails plan of bothering a cat went completely and utterly wrong.


**A/n- It took me awhile to get the whole 'first person POV' right, but I think this is alright!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer- Dude, no!**

 _ **The Cat Woman**_

 _ **Page from Remus Lupin's record of Marauder antics.**_

 _ **September 13, 1978**_

I remember walking in the Hogwarts grounds, that afternoon, with my friends beside me. Padfoot was teasing Prongs about the massive crush that everyone knew he had on Lily Evans. Again. Wormtail was walking behind them listening intently; he had to look up, since he was shorter than them. I remember it all like it was yesterday, walking next to them, trying hard not to roll my eyes on their antics.

"Come on, Prongs, admit it, you look at her with a puppy face that even I can't manage," said Sirius, and Peter's laugh echoed in the silence.

"Shove off, Padfoot," said James, and I remember trying hard not to laugh at the blush that had risen up his cheeks.

It had been then we'd noticed a cat, with its back towards us, sitting in the shadow of a tree.  
I remember the look on Sirius's face, and I had known that my evening was not going to be as quite as I had imagined.

" _Don't do anything stupid_!" I said, but I knew it wouldn't matter.

Sirius had asked me and Prongs to hide in the shrubs and had taken off with a delighted Peter. Prongs had looked at me with confusion, and though I had some inkling what was about to happen, I shrugged and we hid, it had been a few minutes before we noticed the commotion in front of us.

The cat had been disturbed from its musings, and soon we figured out that it was a rat that had invited the cat's interest. Not just any rat, Wormtail.

Though seeing a cat approach a rat was nothing a new, the opposite, I figured, had never happened before.

But that rat belonged to Gryffindor, so I guess; a cat wasn't enough to scare away him.

The fact that a rat had himself approached it, seemed to surprise the cat and it looked curious, and I remember hoping, that this curiosity didn't kill this cat.

I saw the cat stand up, as Peter continued to run around it. It was as if Peter was mocking the cat, and it seemed a little weird to me that the cat hadn't attacked him yet.

As Peter saw the cat stand up, he started to run and after a little hesitation, as if wondering if a rat was worth the effort, the cat ran after him. I looked at Prongs, who had an amused look on his face, but something hadn't felt right, back then I had just shaken my head at my paranoia but now I know that my gut had been right, nothing had been normal about that cat.

We moved a little forward, still crouched down to see what was happening. I saw the cat-and-mouse-chase, but there was something weird, every time that peter and the cat got close, the cat slowed, as if giving Peter time to run away, but why? It looked like the cat didn't want to catch Peter, just chase him.

And from the looks of it, Peter had realized that too.

He slowed down to a speed that the cat could easily catch him, but the cat slowed down right along with Peter and never even tried to capture him.

I'd realized then, that It wasn't any ordinary cat.

Just then a black dog appeared out of a bush. Sirius.

The cat didn't look alarmed, and I could swear I saw a smile on its face, and then what happened wasn't something I'd ever seen happen, a cat and a dog stood in front of each other, with a rat hiding behind the dog.

The cat pounced on Sirius, and beside me I felt James looking for something, but I was too engrossed in the grapple in front of me, Sirius fought with the cat and they rolled around.

The cat was trying to use its claws but Sirius was strong, he used his limbs to push it off and the cat fell on the grass and rolled off.

I heard James gasp next to me and I looked over to see him holding our map, and James pointed to the dot that had appeared where the cat should've been, as I saw the name, I felt myself going pale with terror, and saw it reflected in James.

When we looked towards the fighting animals again, we saw the cat standing up, it glared at Sirius and Peter for a moment and just then in front of their eyes, it transformed to a witch.

I'd seen this transformation before, in my transfiguration class. And the cat that we'd been messing with?

It was Professor McGonagall.

She huffed a little, and it was then that I noticed the scratch on her cheek.

She stared at the animals in front of her. I knew she knew that something was wrong, she stood there for a moment and I saw my friends overcome their shock. Sirius turned his attention away from McGonagall and turned to sneer at the rat, and Peter ran causing Sirius to run after him.

She looked at them for a moment, still suspicious .

After a while of staring at the show Padfoot and Wormtail put on, she walked away, and it was then, that I took a breath of relief.

I saw Sirius and Peter transform and join us.

"Okay, "I remember saying "We are never messing with any cat again. Ever. She could've easily figured it out."

His friends had nodded, and they hadn't spoken a word about it until Sirius said.

"I totally beat her, didn't I?"

 **A/n- All reviews would be appreciated.**


End file.
